Second Thoughts
by daughterofrisingsun
Summary: What if King Cold DIDN'T rescue Frieza from space?...ONE-SHOT!


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, Akira Toriyama does!

A/N: It seems to me that King Cold didn't really mourn the loss of Frieza though he was quite stunned by his son's defeat- courtesy of Future Trunks. After all, he was awfully quick to offer Trunks the opportunity to step into Frieza's place.

This little piece of foolishness is something I dreamed up wondering what if King Cold _DID'NT_ bring Frieza aboard his ship allowing Mech-Frieza to exist… Please be kind!

…

A strange form floated about the vastness of space. It was oblivious to the stars and planets it slowly passed. The mighty Frieza had been reduced to just a head, two arms and part of a torso.

At a short distance away, a large ship bearing the insignia of the Cold Royal Family majestically sailed through space. King Cold himself was aboard the vessel. He had chosen to personally investigate if his youngest son had indeed survived the destruction of Namek. Not that he underestimated his son's tenacity.

"Your Excellency! We've FOUND HIM!" the ship's pilot announced.

The Ice-Jin monarch scowled as he took in the sight of Frieza's remains on the visual screen. A mere Saiyan monkey had done _this_!

"Bring him aboard immediately!" the sire of Frieza and Cooler commanded.

"Yes! Of course, Your Excellency!" his crew responded.

The technology was available to spare Frieza's life. With a few cybernetic additions, the critically wounded young Ice-Jin would largely be his former self.

Yes, Frieza would be practically _...JUST LIKE BEFORE_!

King Cold could already hear his youngest son's voice in his mind.

The tantrums as Frieza was determined that EVERYTHING was to go HIS way. His incessant whining about how Cooler was more highly favored. How Frieza would deliberately goad his elder brother into fights and demand that his father take HIS side in the matter each and _every_ time.

The ruler of the Cold Empire groaned inwardly, he could already feel a royal headache coming on...

"On second thought...Proceed...LEAVE HIM OUT THERE!" King Cold commanded suddenly.

One of his minions rushed up to the Ice-Jin royal "_Seriously, Your Excellency_? You want us to..."

The ice-lizard monarch incinerated him before he could finish "DOES ANYONE ELSE WISH TO REFUSE MY ORDER?"

" NO, YOUR EXCELLENCY!" the entire crew replied...

Barely lucid, Frieza could just manage to see his Father's flagship floating just a short distance away from him.

"AH! Father has come for me! He'll order our medics to make me good as BEFORE. iN fact, even BETTER than before! _Then I'll show that Monkey_!"

Frieza waited "Any moment now they'll bring me aboard Daddy's ship."

And Frieza _waited_.

"Any second now..."

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS TAKING SO LONG?" the youngest son of King Cold huffed.

His eyes went wide as he realized that his sire's ship was going..._in the opposite direction_!

"Very amusing, Father! I suppose you're punishing me for losing to that blasted ape! So you're going to _pretend_ to leave me out here..."

King Cold's ship drifted further and further away.

"Seriously,Daddy! This ISN'T funny anymore! Father? FATHER? D-DDDAAAADDDYYYY!"

...

As Frieza morosely continued to float along in space. Another ship approached, it also bore the insignia of the Cold Royal Family.

"I knew it! Father's had his fun and now..."

A groan of absolute disgust came from the ice-tyrant "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Father sent that idiot brother of mine! _He'll just rub my nose in this_! I just KNOW he'll..."

Cooler's ship came up to the young Ice-Jin. His elder brother waved enthusiastically at him from the ship's enormous viewing window. Then after offering an extremely rude hand gesture to his young sibling. Cooler ordered his crew to carry on.

"Serves him right! _Defeated by a Saiyan_!" Cooler snickered.

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS! GET BACK HERE, COOLER! You can't treat me like this! I am the Supreme Being of the Universe! Cooler? _Cooler_? COOOOOLLLLLEEERRR...!"

...

So what did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
